Mini Module: Wealth
Wealth Dice: Over the course of play, your Wealth rank increases and decreases as you make and spend money. This is represented by your Wealth Dice. You gain additional Wealth Dice as rewards, such as finding an ancient treasure, winning the lottery, or maybe just getting a big bonus from work. Whenever you gain such a windfall, you are rewarded with Wealth Dice. This represents a pool of disposable, fluid capital that you are able to mobilize and spend quickly. The downside is that it decreases when used just as quickly (see the Wealth Check below). Making Purchases: Your total Wealth Rank reflects your buying power. Every item and service has a purchase Difficulty Class based on how expensive it is. To purchase something, make a Wealth check against the purchase DC. As a general guideline, the equipment purchase DC equals 10 + the equipment's point cost, but it may be more expensive for more advanced or exotic items. The GM sets the Wealth check DC for any particular purchase. * The Wealth Check: A Wealth check is a d20 roll plus your current Wealth Rank plus the number of Wealth Dice you currently have. Wealth rank is static, but your Wealth Pool is fluid; it increases as you gain Wealth and decreases as you make purchases. If you succeed on the Wealth check, you purchase the item and acrue some debt, taking 2 Penalties to future Wealth Checks. If you succeed by 5 or more, you only take 1 Penalty to future Wealth Checks. If you succeed by 10 or more, you take no Penalties to future Wealth Checks. If you fail, you can't afford the item at this time. If your current Wealth Rank is equal to or greater than the DC, you automatically succeed with no roll needed. If you wish, you may use your Wealth Dice to reroll a failed Wealth check, taking the highest result of the Dice Pool, but you lose a Wealth Die after the roll is made. This represents taking a worse deal or having to accept a bad offer to get something that you really need. You may also spend 1 Wealth Die at any time to remove 1 Penalty from debt to your Wealth Rank accrued from making purchases. If you have 3 or more Penalties from debt, you may not attempt Wealth Checks. * Try Again: You can try again if you fail a Wealth check, but not until the character has spent an additional number of hours shopping equal to the purchase DC of the object or service. * Taking 10 and Taking 20: You cannot take 10 or take 20 when making a Wealth check. * Shopping and Time: Buying less common items generally takes a number of hours equal to the purchase DC of the item, reflecting the time needed to locate the item and close the deal. However, Rare items take a number of days or even weeks equal to the purchase DC of the item. For each rank of Rare on an item, increase the unit of time 1 step up the Time and Value Progression Table. So an item that is Rare 1 takes a number of days equal to its purchase DC, something that is Rare 2 takes a number of weeks equal to its purchase DC, and something that is Rare 3 takes a number of months equal to its purchase DC. For still-rarer items, it is often better for the characters to go out and obtain the needed items on an adventure. You can attempt to obtain Rare items like these illegally or outside of normal channels to speed up the process. For each Penalty you accept to your Wealth Check, reduce the item's Rare value by 1 rank. * Advanced Technology: At the GM's option, some selection of Gear from time periods other than the Campaign Era may be available for sale. If they are, items from the next Technology level might be available for purchase, but have an additional rank of Rare for each Technology Level they are above the game's base Technology Level. * Financial Aid: You can make an attempt to help another character make a purchase by making a Wealth Check (DC 10). If the attempt is successful, you provide the purchaser with 1 Bonus on the Wealth check. Wealth and Inventing: Gamemasters may wish to add a Wealth check to the inventing process. Once the inventor has come up with a design for the device, make a Wealth check to obtain the necessary components (DC = device's point cost). A failed check means you can't afford the materials. Spending a Hero Die to jury-rig the device out of materials at hand allows you to skip the Wealth check. |- !class="small" align="right" style="color: white" bgcolor='#000000'| | |- !class="small" align="right" style="color: white" bgcolor='#000000'| | |- ! | |} Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:Gear Category:Mini Module